Slugish
by withtheemoglasses
Summary: Bevin story...Ben and Julie break up...because of Gwen! and why is Gwen so okay with the fact that Kevin doesn't like her? because of Ben! Why is Julie fangirl screaming? Because of Kevin! And are Kevin and Ben going to be together...because of Julie?
1. Is not sexyis sexy

i don't own ben 10 man of action does...

Ben sighed as his mother rambled. He was seated at the computer trying to do his report but she just kept talking.

"I don't think you get it." Sandra said.

Ben did get it and he had added the note into his paper he was just to stressed to tell her.

Gwen, Kevin, and Ben had finally beaten the DNAliens, but now Kevin had gotten in a fight with Gwen. Gwen wouldn't even say what it was about she would just giggle and say she was glad Kevin had said they wouldn't work. "Glad?" Ben thought with another sigh. "Mom," he said as he tried to stop from getting a migraine,"I finished the report, I don't need any more help." His mom sadly left the room. "Glad?" he thought again, "Glad that one of the sexiest guy in Bellwood...not sexy...sexy..." he struggled with a fight he had had with himself many times. "Back to what I was thinking before i thought Kevin was sexy which he isn't...yes he is...ARG!!!" Ben's migraine was not getting any better. "So Gwen had to go tell Julie why she and Kevin wouldn't work...and for some reason this makes Julie break up with me..." Ben sighed. "I wish I understood girls."

Gwen and Julie giggled. "Tell me the story again please?" Julie begged. "

Gwen sighed. "Fine, fine."

_"You obviously care about me, if not why did you stop me from going all crazy alien?"_

_Kevin growled. "Look...I like you, but I like someone else more, but if that someone were to lose you, and I could have done something to stop it h- that someone would be really mad and we would have no chance of getting together because that someone still doesn't trust me."_

_Gwen looked down at her lap." knew he liked someone else...and I think I know who that someone is...I've already been rejected might as well see how much I can find out." she thought. She lifted her head up and looked at Kevin, "Will you at least tell me one thing?"_

_"Anything." Kevin said still feeling bad._

_"Is the person Ben?" she said. She had to hold back a laugh as she saw Kevin's face flush._

_"I...uh..h-how..how did you know?" Kevin said trying to regain his composure._

_"I just guessed. I mean you two have that wonderful buddies/used-to-be-rivals thing going on...so I don't know...Ben's like me...kind of, and he would be super mad if you let me get hurt._

Julie squealed. "That's so great!!!"

"But," Gwen added,"I'm still mad at you for breaking up with Ben."

"But, how could I stand in the way of their love?" Julie said practically in tears.

Gwen couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah..."

to be continued? Please review...and I will


	2. sleeping kissable beauty

I don't own Ben 10

Kevin broke the door knob. He wouldn't have had to, the door was almost always unlocked, but breaking Ben's house was just to much fun. He had seen Ben's parents leave, since he had been waiting outside of Ben's house for the past 45 minutes, and finally he knew Ben was going to be alone. He sighed. "God, I still sound like that creepy kid I used to be. 'Mwah hah hah Tennison's alone now I can get my revenge.' Ugh..." he quietly snuck into his house. "okay being creepy as a kid did have it's perks. Like being able to sneak up on Tennison without him knowing. As he snuck up behind Ben he realized why Ben was so easy to sneak up on. He was asleep. In a way that looked quite painful. His head was on his computer keyboard and he was hunched over. Kevin gently* picked Ben up and placed him on his bed. He was about to leave when he couldn't help but realize how easy it would be to kiss Ben. He leaned over and pressed his lips against Ben's.

Ben's eyes shot open. Kevin backed away quickly. "Kevin?" Ben said rubbing his eyes. "What are you doing here?" his hands went to his lips but were quickly lowered. "Had to had been a dream." He tried to convince himself.

Kevin blinked at how oblivious Ben was to the situation. "Does he know that I just kissed him?" he pushed that thought out of his head. "Well...I wanted you to see the new car I got."

Ben gave Kevin a look. "Kevin Levin, who is in love with his car, wants to race me, Ben Tennison, with the honor of being in the car's presence."

"Well if you're gonna be an ass about it then, no never-mind. I'm leaving." Kevin turned to leave.

Ben quickly got up. "I'm sorry." he said as he stumbled towards Kevin. "I didn't mean to be so mean." he said sarcastically.

Kevin sighed and grabbed Ben in a choke-hold. "Eh...maybe I should be nicer." Kevin said as he ruffled Ben's hair. "I mean you and Julie just broke up."

"How did yo-"

"Word travels fast. Plus Cash was hitting on her the first chance he got."

Ben scowled.

"Oh don't be a baby." Kevin said as he let him out of the choke-hold.

Moments passed as they went down the stairs. Before Ben knew it they were out by the car.


	3. Did you kiss me? Clickclack

I do not own Ben 10...I miss writing long stupid disclaimers.

but since this is just an authors note i guess I could...

Okay in chapter 2 i mean to write, "wants to grace me, Ben" but i put race, and i don't really want to change it yet...sorry.

and * was because i was still not sure if Kevin could be gentle. So sorry for the OCCness. Anyways I hope you are enjoying the story, and I apologize for the mistakes.

//////////x///////////

Ben looked around the interior of the car. The car was a black Mustang. Or Ben thought. Though Kevin was rambling about the car Ben had decided not to listen. He was to busy wondering why they were in the car but not driving.

"The guy was trying to say that the model is worth more because of the g-"

"So are we going to Gwen's or something?" Ben cut Kevin off.

"No why?"

"Just curious..." Ben started playing with the lock on the car. "I mean if were not going any where," **Click-clack Click-clack**, "then why are we sitting out in the car?"**Click-clack Click-clack.**

Kevin reached over and grabbed Ben's arms. "Stop it." he growled.

"Did you kiss me while I was sleeping?" Ben said suddenly because of the current awkward situation.

Kevin quickly let go of Ben's arm, turned, and looked out the window. "No." he said angrily.

"Oh..." Ben felt bad and embarrassed. "I...Sorry...I..when... I w-woke u-up and... I t-thought..." Ben stuttered and rambled.

Kevin had to keep looking out the window. "If I look at Benji now he's going to be all embarrassed and adorable looking...and then...urg! When he's like that it's so hard to resist kissing him or hugging him." Kevin sighed and started up the car.

"W-where are we going?" Ben said still embarrassed.

"My house, I wanna work on the car some more."

Ben looked at his feet, avoiding eye contact. "Could you drop me off at Gwen's I need to talk to her."

Kevin rubbed his nose. "Yeah, whatever. But I'm not coming in."

"Yeah I know."

The ride to Gwen's house was spent in silence.


	4. We look just like themKinda

I don't own Ben 10... but i do own this story...

kind of

//////////x///////////

Kevin pulled up in front of Gwen's house. Ben immediately saw Julie's scooter. "Um... can you-"

"No it's either here or my house." Kevin said harshly.

Ben got out sadly.

/////x///

"Because you're already in love with someone else!" Julie screamed.

Gwen sighed. Kevin's rejection had gone nothing like this. She was holding on to Ship just to keep Julie from having him attack Ben.

"In love with someone else? Julie have you ever seen me look at another girl?!"

"Not a girl, but I've definitely seen you look at somebody!!!"

"What is that supposed to mean?!"

"Look at me Ben! We have the same hair color, we have the same eye color, my personality's a bit more mature, but all I am is a female substitute of him!"

Ben widened his eyes. "Of Kevin? You're saying you think I'm in love with Kevin?"

"I don't think I know!" Julie yelled, "After we defeated the aliens, you were holding my hands, you turned around to look at him and then said some stupid excuse!"

"I said I would walk you to school. If you didn't want to be my girlfriend you could have just said something instead of claiming I like Kevin. It's not like anything would ever happen!"

"Actually it might." Gwen said suddenly.

Ben's face flushed, "What do you mean?"

"Well...I mean you went out with Julie because she looks like Kevin-"

"I DID NOT!!!"

"What ever, Kevin informed me that he accidently led me on because he kind of might like someone who looks mildly like me."

Ben blinked. "We don't know any red heads."

"Yesh, but we do know someone with the same green eyes as Gwen." Julie said.

Ben just looked at them. "Whatever. I'm still mad at you." he pointed at Julie. "And you for being such a liar." he pointed at Gwen.

"I'm not lying!" Gwen said, but Ben had already left.


	5. Maybe cause he's hot

I dont own Ben 10 Man of Action does

Ben sighed. Spring break was over and after that horrible fight with Julie he was happy to be back in school. Of course he forgot he sat by her in all his classes.

///

Ben had made it almost all the way through the school day. As he sat in his chair in Physical Science, his last period of the day he sighed. Julie and Cash both sat behind him. For once he paid attention in class because it was easier than listening to Julie and Cash flirt.

"Their are two things that affect or cause pressure." As Ms. Brooks wrote the notes on the board Ben started day dreaming.

"Yeah," he thought, "Gwen and Julie."

"However there are many other factors that can change pressure."

"Yeah," Ben thought with a roll of his eyes. "Like Kevin, rumors, and stupidness."

As his teacher conducted the experiment Ben barely paid attention. He watched as the smoke was stuck and the egg would shape itself to fall through the flask's narrow opening. As he copied down what the teacher explained he couldn't help seeing the smoke stuck over and over again in his head. It reminded him of Heat-Blast. But not of Alan. Of Kevin when he had absorbed his powers and had pretended to be Heat-Blast. "That makes sense since he's hot." said a voice in the back of Ben's head. Before he could reply the bell rung.

///

As Ben made his way home he sighed. If he wasn't so embarrassed about the Kevin thing he would have a ride home. But alas with almost the whole group on awkward terms he had to walk home alone.

\\\

Okay author's note time...I now am back in school, so it will take me awhile to update... and I night not if I don't get more reviews...so please leave more reviews!!!

Thanks and wish me luck back in school...they gave so much homework today!!!


	6. Excuses Excuses

I don't own Ben 10

Weeks had passed. Ben hadn't thought about Kevin once. With the DNAliens taken care off, there had been little to no alien activity. He no longer went to Julie's tennis match, because they were no longer a couple. When alien activity popped up Gwen would call him, but he would always say he was to busy with homework. Gwen and Kevin would take care of the problem, and later Gwen would call him and tell him they could have used his help. But of course there was to much work to be done. There were 2 creative writing assignment he was still working on, then a billion other short stories he had to do for that class. Then there was the history report, that he had thankfully finished before it was due. He as glad because that meant that he wasn't going to have to keep working on it like the rest of the class was. Math was always easy, so that didn't pose a problem. Spanish had been a pain in the ass since the teacher had decided to review, which was bad for Ben cause he wasn't good with long term memory stuff. He had barely passed, so he was thankful when they moved forward in the book. His report in History may have been done, but that didn't mean that all the pop quizzes weren't ruining his grade. He had spent many nights up late studying the book just to get a D the next day on the quiz. English was okay, since he only had that twice a week since he took creative writing, but the poetry project they had pretty much drained him creatively. He had written one about Kevin which he hated, so it wasn't put in the book.

_We still don't get along_

_we still fight_

_'I still don't trust you'_

_that's such a lie_

_Every time I see you_

_my heart beats quickly_

_I've fallen for you_

_but you'll never fall for me_

Then there was lunch time, which was possibly more complicated than all his classes combined. Without Julie there was really no one to hang out with, so he had ended making friends with the girls who hung out in the physical science class during lunch. They were quirky, and liked to draw. They would draw little 'chibi's' or whatever they were called of him with cat ears and such. They were strange but funny, and the taller of the two, JacJac(her really name was still unknown, because even the teachers called her JacJac) had figured out right away that Ben wasn't completely straight. When Ben had protested JacJac said that was to be expected. Her exact words were, "You know deep down that you have feelings for a boy, but you've known him since you were young, so your to scared to admit to yourself that you like him, because your afraid he'll reject you." It was almost smart sounding until she added the last bit. "So you guys should just have sex. And take pictures." The shorter of the two, Kallie, had disagreed. "He should never tell, and let it slowly eat away at him until he goes crazy and shots up the school." Of course there was a lot of sarcasm behind her voice. Physical Science had slowly gotten better, since he sat by JacJac. Though she had messed up love views she was pretty much a genius at everything else. She helped him with everything in physical science, and his grades were quickly improving. In Health and Anatomy he also sat by JacJac, and she took every possible chance to slyly suggest towards him and 'his crush' getting together, while at the same time doing her homework. Ben would almost bet money that she was somehow related to a Grey Matter. With all the work he had been doing, and the English Author project coming up he was almost able to forget about his crush. Until JacJac suggested a study session at Smoothie King.


	7. Think of them they dream of you

I don't own Ben10AlienForce

It was the beginning of a four day weekend, and with nothing to do but a english report(which he was most likely going to put off until the last minute, and barely pass) on some Maya Angelou, his mind wandered to Kevin. Of course he quickly tried to put an end to that by learning more about Ms. Maya. But almost every other poem of hers he read reminded Ben of Kevin. It was truly aggravating. So he stopped reading and decided to text JacJac. She had become an important edition to his life. Both of them agreed to disagree about everything excluding the fact that they were both totally against anyone saying they were a cute couple.

Hey

Whut?

nutin. just bored.

o.i disgree. u think bout Kev.

JacJac's ability to read Ben like a book was annoying and interesting at the same time.

no.

rly? ur lyin

...ur face is lyin

ur mom is lyin

whut

nm. we still go SK on fri 4 study?

yep.

K. i go bed now.

bye.

(1)

Ben mind still wandered. He really thought about doing his report, but there was much better things to do. He began working on the creative writing stories for extra credit. He started at 11:37 p.m., wrote 4 short stories, then checked the time. It was 12:47 am. He almost cared, but felt to tired to move. So as he lay his head on the bottom of his bed, with the top of his head touching the laptop he had been writing on, he closed his eyes, inadvertently thought of Kevin, and went to sleep.

_"Oh God Kevin!" Ben cried as Kevin t-_

Kevin woke up violently. That dream had been a bit to intense. A saying slowly drifted into his head as he made his way down stairs. 'If you are the last person a person thinks about before they go to sleep, you will have a dream about that person.' As Kevin washed his hands. "Ben thought about me before he went to sleep...yeah...right."

///////////\\\\\\\\\\

(1) sorry if the text messages annoyed you.


	8. You love it

I don't own Ben10AlienForce

i cant go 2 SK, clean house.

omg. me2.

lolz. well i gtg clean.

byez

Ben sighed as he brought the recycling outside. His mom was currently vacuuming and he had no idea what his dad was doing. As soon as he was done with the recycling he had to begin cleaning his room.

Hours passed but he was finally done. He grabbed his phone. It was only 3 p.m.

jac, u busy?

i done. u?

yep. meet SK 4 study?

c u in few.

Ben met JacJac in at the Smoothie King.

"Hey. How are you?" JacJac said smiling.

"Good." Ben went and got smoothies. JacJac followed.

"Oh...I'm vegan, so I can't have yogurt in mine. Or milk or creme."

"I know JacJac, you lectured me for 40 minutes when I ate that hotdog in front of you."

JacJac smiled. "Okay." she walked to a table and began taking books out.

Kevin and Gwen arrived at the Smoothie King. They had spent last night catching the Forever Nights in a conspiracy. They had been able to get a few taken in by the plumbers. Gwen was tired from only getting a few hours of sleep and Kevin was still shaken by the dream about Ben. Both of them were ticked off because Ben had a four day weekend, like Gwen, but had ignored all calls from Gwen and Kevin about coming to help them.

"Why is he suddenly caring about his grades?" Gwen said as Kevin pulled up to the Smoothie King.

Kevin looked up towards the counter to see Ben grabbing two smoothies. "I guess you could ask him yourself."

Gwen smiled and got out of the car. "Good idea."

Kevin watched Ben walk over to a table. "Never mind. I figured it out."

Gwen blinked and looked towards where Kevin was looking. A girl with 50 plus different colors in her hair was sitting at the table Ben had sat at. She had a stripped long sleeved shirt on and tight grey jeans. She had thick rimmed glasses on. "So he's doing his homework because of that girl?"

"So Tennyson rebounded quickly." Kevin said chuckling.

"I wouldn't think he would. He's usually so nice. He wouldn't want to hurt Julie's feeling, so he wouldn't start going out with someone right away."

"Lets go find out." Kevin said walking towards the 15 year olds.

"Hey Tennyson, cute girlfriend!" Kevin yelled.

JacJac and Ben both glared at Kevin. "Please excuse him, he's a-"

"Neanderthal, with a big head, but a small brain. And no manner?" JacJac said cutting Gwen off. "Which means you must be Kevin. And you must be Gwen." she said motioning towards the red head.

"Yeah." Gwen said. "How'd you-"

"Ben tells me a lot about you two."

"Oh." Gwen said.

"Sorry about how she interrupts people while they're talking. She just needs to say stuff before she forgets it."

"And sometimes cause its fun to finish people's sentences." JacJac said with a smile.

"hmm...so when did you two start hooking up?" Kevin said with a smirk.

"We're not together." Ben said angry. Kevin had expected Ben to be blushing, both both 15 years olds looked appalled at the thought of them being a couple.

"Um...we have to study." JacJac said obviously annoyed. "So could you leave?" she said glaring at Kevin.

"Yeah." he said glaring back and grabbing Gwen's arm. "We were just leaving."

As they walked away JacJac looked at Ben. "Yeah, he looks good, and his personality. I was having a hard time not jumping on him and doing him here." she said sarcastically. "How can you hold back when he's just so polite and sweet? I could just molest him to death."

Ben laughed. "I know he's an ass, but he's my ass."

"Or," JacJac said giggling. "Eventually your ass will be his."

"You're so bad." Ben said.

"You love it." she said. "Now lets start studying."

"Right, So Miss JacJac the potential energy......."

///////////\\\\\\\\\\

again sorry if the text messages annoyed you.


	9. Did that really happen?

i don't own Ben 10

(I have no idea where i am going with this story. The last like 4 chapters have been me rambling about my own life... by using Ben... And I still have no clue what to write about! any suggestions would be loved. If not, I'll live, and just keep rambling.)

Ben sighed. "Well if I treat tomorrow like a Sunday, I could probably finish the paper. But I had to sweep the porch today, so what's saying that my parents won't give me more chores? And I hate having to do homework and chores." He sighed again as he laid on the bed. He wasn't exactly asleep, or dreaming, but it was night time, so whatever he was doing couldn't exactly be called day-dreaming.

_"wanna run away together?" Eleven year old Kevin asked._

_"I can't." replied 10 year old Ben. "I have to save people. That's why I was given the watch. And because I'm super cool."_

_"And if I took the watch?"_

_"I've tried to get it off before Kevin, plus I thought we were friends because I keep saving your butt using the watch."_

_"What? No, the watch is an added bonus Benjy, I like you cause you're cute, and innocent. You get more money from old people when you're cute and innocent. Sadly I've lost this trait. So seriously run away with me."_

_"I can't, I have an annoying cousin and grandpa who would be mad if I ran away."_

_"So?"_

_"I just can't Kevin."_

_"Fine. Lets go crash some trains to get the free stuff on it."_

_"You can't do that!"_

_"Why?"_

_"There's people on that train, it will kill them!"_

Ben sighed for the umpteenth time. "It didn't happen like that." he thought. "I wonder what JacJac would think of this latest development. Of course she doesn't exactly know about the whole alien thing, so having to explain why the watch was important, and why I wanted to be a hero would be hard." He decided not to call her. After the interruption by Gwen and Kevin the rest had gone some what smoothly. Until one of JacJac's old friends showed up with one of JacJac's ex boyfriends. There had been a bit of a fight, and Ben and some of his notes had came home covered in smoothie, but aside from that the fight had been hilarious. It reminded him of the fights he used to get into when he was 10. Parts of the fight had been carefree, and it seemed as if JacJac was treating it as a big joke(incidentally JacJac, the victim, had not insinuated the fight. It had been the friend that had thrown the first 'punch'... of course the 'punch' actually consisted of the girl, who was later identified as Cheezits, dumping smoothie on JacJac and Ben) but then Cheezits had said something under her breath which cause JacJac to suddenly act the way Kevin would when trying to kill Ben. It was desperate and sloppy, but JacJac had still gotten Cheezits to leave. Of course JacJac seemed visibly shaken, so Ben had cut the study session short. And when he had tried to call her earlier her brother had said she had locked herself in her room. She still had her cellphone, but she didn't answer any texts from Ben. Ben decided to give up, and for once he got to sleep at a decent time.

//////////\\\\\\\\\\\

However the author did not because she still has three more stories to write an update to. Quick question though, I'm thinking about writing a story using JacJac explaining Devlin and Ken. So if I don't any reviews against it, you will probably up by tomorrow, or possibly earlier. Ha-ha there was no question.


	10. They finally get together

I don't own Ben 10

(so I've been told that the text messages are annoying, and that there needs to be more Bevin... I don't know how this chapter is going to turn out, so forgive me for the suckiess)

Of course Ben's plan to do school work was put on hold by Kevin showing up at his house. His old green car was back.

"When did you get the car fixed?"

"I've been working on it for a few weeks, the black one was a loan. We're you at all listening when I was talking about the car?"

Ben shook his head. "So is this going to be like last time?" Ben said getting in the car. "I have to choose between your house or Gwen's?"

"No, neither of those are your options, and you don't have a choice." Kevin said as he looked the car door, and quickly took off.

"You're speeding." Ben said trying to figure out why his lock on the door wasn't working.

"I'm aware of that."

"Are we going to pick up Gwen?"

"Why would I do that?"

"I don't know you guys looked pretty buddy buddy yesterday. I thought maybe you two had gotten back together."

"No!" Kevin said angry. He mentally belittled himself when he saw how it had made Ben jump. "I like someone else."

"Oh." The rest of the ride was pretty silent. But in both boys heads it wasn't Ben was trying to figure out who Kevin liked, and Kevin was trying to get the nerve to tell Ben that it was him. They finally came to a clearing and Kevin finally spoke up.

"It's you."

"What?" Ben said eyes widening.

"The one I like is you."

Ben's face flushed. "Gwen...gwen...and..s-she said...and...you and J-julie... you look and...JacJa-she said...but...and you...when we were younger...and..." Ben looked towards his feet. "I like you to." he said quietly.

Kevin blinked. He had been expecting rejection. Or Ben to go hero and kick his ass. Or Ben to think it was some plot to get to the omnitrix again. But here was the young man, face flushed, saying that he also had feeling for Kevin. It was a bit to much for Kevin to take in.

Kevin reached towards Ben and embraced him in a hug. Then he tilted Ben's head up and lightly kissed him on the lips.

Ben was surprised. This wasn't the ruffian you constantly beat almost everything up. This wasn't the frienemy who had a thing for his cousin. This was a side of Kevin he had never seen before. This was a nice gentle Kevin, that made butterflies fly around like crazy in Ben's stomach.

"K-Kevin?" Ben said quietly.

"Yeah?"

"Do you really mean it? You like me?"

"No Ben, I just told you that and kissed you because I was bored."

Ben punched Kevin playfully in the chest. "Well, thank you. I didn't know how much longer I could take of actually doing school work. I was actually learning!" Ben shuddered. "It was horrible."

Kevin laughed. "Another person to the high school drop out list thanks to me." Kevin said as he cuddled Ben.

"Crap." Ben said suddenly.

"What?" Kevin said surprised at Ben's choice of words.

"Now I owe JacJac ten bucks."

Kevin chuckled. "Was your love for me really that obvious?"

"My love for you? Pssh." Ben said rolling his eyes. "Gwen and Julie had you figured out before they figured out I liked you."

"Sure." Kevin said as he nuzzled Ben's hair.

(to be continued?)

I'm thinking about continuing this. Sorry if it seemed rushed, but I had to write it because everything else in the story was going so slow. I might continue, but could you guys tell me if this is a good place to stop? Or if you want more?


	11. The beginning of the end

I don't own Ben 10

They were together. And there was kissing and snuggling and cuddling until Gwen got annoyed and told them to take it to the bedroom. But there was also yelling and fighting and arguments. But Ben would always give in, but Kevin would always have to apologize first. And their were dates. Of course, it was a small town and they(mostly Ben's parents, who said they were fine with it, but Ben's dad had politely asked that they keep their relationship private) didn't want people to talk, so JacJac and Gwen would be brought along. JacJac and Gwen seemed to get along fine, and that would always give the boys the excuse to go make out in Kevin's car. And both boys were so very thankful for the tinted windows. Julie ended up moving away before the school year ended. She had offered a very good scholarship from some expensive school in Japan, and decided to go there. The school had a fabulous tennis program, so no one was really surprised by her leaving. Of course, she was unable to take Ship[Shift?] along. This is when JacJac finally found out about the aliens. There also was a giant epic fight that went along with that ordeal, but Ben pretty much forgot about all of that because of the other monumental things that happened during that altercation, and remembered the most important one. Kevin had told him he loved him. And it was just like Kevin. Right after the fight, when JacJac and Ship had been rescued Gwen was reminding JacJac about something...(Ben can't exactly remember what) when Kevin suddenly embraced Ben.

"Don't die." Kevin had said, then he whispered quietly. "I love you and I don't want to lose you."

Ben's face had immediately flushed, and he had barely been able to reply back his stuttered I love you toos.

Both boys loved each other and finally had each other. And even after the ordeal with Elena, and the ordeal with the plumbers, they still did. And they always would.

The End

(yes I know it seems rushed as compared to the other chapter and you may be like, "What?! That's the end? This is blasphemy!" If that's how you feel I'm sorry. And if you were expecting lemons or sexy kissing scenes, i am also sorry. There is two things I suck at and that's romance and fighting. So I apologize. please don't hate me. There will be a sort of follow up, called "Doctor".(If your not a big fan of JacJac don't read...but if you want to hear my theory on Devlin and Ken...read) The thing is, without the TV show on, it's really hard for me to keep writing...but I promise, I will have more up...not of this story...but there will be more Bevin. I love all my fans or anti-fans and I apologize again. Bye for now, withtheemoglasses)


End file.
